heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
亮翼
Brightwing,2014-02-23, A Challenger Appears: Brightwing the Faerie Dragon - Full Ability List, Thunder Lizard Mount. Heroes Nexus, accessed on 2014-03-12 is a Ranged Support Hero based on the Faerie Dragons from the Warcraft universe.2013-11-09, Heroes Skin Showcase - Heroes of the Storm - Blizzcon 2013. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 The Faerie Dragons of Ashenvale are known for their playful demeanor, seemingly disappearing at a whim. The mischievous Brightwing is no exception, often materializing out of nowhere to save her allies or just mock her foes. Background Faerie dragons have long been used by the night elves in their endeavors. They have a powerful natural defense against magic and the unique ability to phase out of reality. The faerie dragon's defense mechanism appears to work by encasing itself within a strong energy shield, which repels most magic and conventional attacks. While in this form they can siphon the unused magical energy wasted in basic spell casting, and then focus, amplify, and direct it back at the unfortunate caster in a sort of "feedback" attack. This ability is very powerful but requires a great deal of effort, and can only be used sporadically, requiring the dragon to rest between uses. For this reason, the faerie dragons often travel in packs. Gameplay Summary Strengths *Global presence thanks to *Strong waveclear and siege with *Large range of utility from spell armor, , vision to area denial *Can assist any ally in all phases thanks to having no cost Weaknesses *Very vulnerable to burst damage *Moves slower than most heroes since it cannot use mount *Cannot solo *Vulnerable to resilient physical attackers *Low and difficult-to-control burst heal Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips *Instead of using a mount, Brightwing is able to teleport to an ally Hero using "Phase Shift" Z. This mobility-focused ability can be especially useful on Dragon Shire, where Brightwing’s "Phase Shift" can help teammates secure objectives on the other side of the map. *Stay near your teammates! Brightwing’s combat trait "Soothing Mist" will automatically heal any allies next to her after a short amount of time. *"Arcane Flair" Q has a short cast time, so try using it as a zoning tool, rather than simply as a source of damage. *Use "Polymorph" W on huge targets such as Tassadar’s Twilight Messiah, Stitches, or Diablo! Matchups Pairings Valeera is at her best when she can roam the battlefield securing kills, and Brightwing provides decent wave clear from the support position, while also being able to use her Phase Shift ability to teleport to Valeera to turn ganks into near-certain kills. Effective against Altough Brightwing has poor movement options outside of Phase Shift, she has the right tools to keep The Butcher at bay and frustrate his advances, with Polymorph and Emerald Wind capable of negating . Polymorph is considered a strong counter against Tracer, who is highly reliant on her mobility for survivability and engagement. Due to having it as a point and click for Brightwing means that Tracer is going to have an extremely hard time trying to engage and escape Brightwing and her opponoments from bursting her down when Tracer cannot even use her or . Her Soothing Mist and Blink Heal can easily mitigate alot of Tracer's harassment as well. Effective foes Skins ;Faerie Dragon (base) ;Monarch :Just like the flawless butterfly from which she takes her name, Monarch Brightwing has many ways to sting. Kneel peasant! For you face the Monarch! And her wrath is cruel... ;Fey Dragon :The fey magic from which Brightwing draws her power is wild and chaotic. Her very form reflects its unstable nature, ever shifting, like an image from a dream. ;Flying Monkey :The magical flying creatures of Sky Temple often cause troubles for the locals. It can be hard to run a successful bazaar when your merchandise disappears into thin air. :This skin is related to the Luxoria themed-skins. Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Bewitching (Hallow's End event) :Taking her Hallow's End costume seriously, Brightwing has amassed an impressive variety of "ingredients" for her cauldron. Just don't ask where they came from. :This skin is related to the Hallow's End themed-skins. Trivia *Brightwing comes from a long line of Faerie Dragons who first appeared in Warcraft III’s expansion Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, which premiered in 2003. *Faerie Dragons have also been called Sprite Darters and Fey Dragons. *While the two characters have no correlation, there is a Blood Elf Ranger-General in the Warcraft universe called Halduron Brightwing. Patch changes * * * * * * References External links *Artist page for infobox image *Faerie dragon at WoWWiki